crazygrandpafandomcom-20200214-history
Betty's Poisoned Coke
Betty's Poisoned Coke is a video in the Crazy Grandpa series Summary Theodore and Stuart throw a party in honour of the channel be very close to hitting 500 subscribers. Betty, on the other hand, hatches a plan to kill Theodore and rid him from her life. Plot Theodore wakes up and goes to check his YouTube channel. He notices that he has 498 subscribers, 2 way from 500. He and Stuart discuss their plan to throw a party with Theodore hiring a comedian while Betty was in the kitchen baking a cake. Before they celebrate, Theodore decides to take a shower to get washed up. Meanwhile, Betty is baking the cake (actually two hamburger buns covered in chocolate frosting). She is very angry that Theodore forced her to make a cake all for a YouTube series she doesn't even like. This is when Betty hatches a plan... *1. Triple Theodore's life insurance *2. Poison a drink *3. Give poisoned drink to Theodore *4. Wait until Theodore dies *5. Kill Stuart by strangling *6. Get the house and $500,000 in life insurance Betty loves this idea and begins to prepare the ultimate revenge. Theodore is out of the shower and hears the comedian at the door. It is revealed that Calvin is the comedian. Calvin questions why they hired him just for getting 500 subs, but continues. He tries to tel a story about an elderly couple trying to have a baby, but Theodore stops him and says that he needs to be more appropriate since Stuart was watching. Calvin agrees and tells a story about how he put laxatives in his mother's drink and another of him catching a police officer shoving a flesh light up his ass. Betty comes in and prepares for step 2 by asking Theodore what he wants to drink. Theodore asks Betty for a glass of Coke. She goes downstairs and adds poison to the soda while claiming that he'll almost certainly be killed. Everyone is gathered at the table when Betty gives Theodore the poisoned drink. She lies and says that the phone is ringing as an excuse to leave. Theodore isn't too impressed with the cake and promises to never eat Betty's cooking again. As punishment for her bad culinary skills, the three boys play a prank on Betty. It involves taking Theodore's Coke, putting it in a new cup, adding hot sauce to it and giving it to Betty. She comes back and asks Theodore if he finished the drink. He lies that he did while offering her the drink, disguised as a new drink, to apologize for being such an asshole to her. She thanks Theodore and chugs the whole thing. She sees the Tabasco sauce and Theodore comes clean. Almost immediately, Betty realizes that she just drank the soda which, may I remind you, IS POISONOUS. Betty runs to the bathroom, however the damage was already done. She shows weakness, loses balance, and lands on the floor, dead. Theodore is still thirsty, so he gets Stuart to ask Betty for a chocolate milk. Stuart finds her corpse in the bathroom and assumes that she is just sleeping. He gets Theodore to see if he can help. He comes over and he's till can't get her to wake. Assuming the hot sauce gave her a heart attack, Theodore calls 911 and gets an ambulance to deal with the situation. Characters *Theodore *Betty *Stuart *Calvin *Calvin's wingman *911 operator Trivia *This is the final living appearance of Betty, due to her being killed off by the poisoned Coke. *Calvin might have foreshadowed the ending. He mentioned a story of putting Laxatives in his mom's tea, similar to how Betty added poisoned to her husband's soda. Also, Calvin mentions how his mother ended up on the toilet, the same appliance that Betty died next to. Category:Theodore Videos Category:Betty Videos Category:Stuart Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Death Category:Calvin Videos Category:Videos Category:Dark Videos Category:Long Videos